Mabel's Hypnotic Fantasies
by Syncronis
Summary: Mabel's plan to bring her friends under her thrall and into her fantasies is coming to fruition. Current Chapter: Caramel Candy
1. Grenda the Handywoman

It wasn't that Mabel Pines was a bad person.  
No, far from it; she simply loved to indulge in her imagination.

That was all, nothing wrong with that. However... she simply couldn't help herself if she felt the need to indulge in 'it' every now-and-again.

'It', of course, being sex. She never once used the word herself, but she loved it in all of its forms. As soon as Mabel discovered the 'pleasures of the flesh', as she loved to coin more often than not, she would spend almost every single private moment she could get simply reveling in the way her body spasmed in sheer delight at the many ways she could tease her needy pussy.

Unfortunately, one of her many problems was finding privacy in general.

In a household like hers, finding privacy wasn't especally easy to do. Her teen years were spent masturbating in secret, her hand in over her mouth as she looked over at her brother's sleeping form. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when, but she had developed an attraction to her brother, to all of her friends. It wasn't exactly a problem for her, she certainly didn't mind lusting after their various bodies.

They were her friends, after all. Why wouldn't she think they were attractive?

However, even she knew that they wouldn't be as accepting of her various 'tastes'.  
Which was the reason she spend the end of her high school years focusing on psychology: specializing in hypnosis. Two years of amateur psychology at the school, secret visits to the college library and countless hours on nearly every website imaginable had given her all the tools she needed to get exactly what she wanted.

The graduating summer was when she sprang her trap, the twins' annual trip to Gravity Falls being just what she was waiting for. The two of them would be staying there for their college years, Dipper taking courses under Grunkle Ford's tutelage and Mabel studying art and psychology. Their small group had gotten a small house (thanks to some influence from Pacifica) so that Mabel's small clique and Dipper's on-again-off-again could stay together. During their initial party, she let it slip that she was studying hypnosis and that she could easily put them all under, which was all the bait she needed to get them to ask her to try.

It certainly wasn't hard to get them to agree to it. They all thought that it was fake; hypnosis wasn't real after all, there was no way any of them would go under.

It was barely any trouble at all. Grenda, Candy, Pacifica; each and every one of them went under almost instantly. Dipper, the only one who could have put up a fight, was already putty in her hands the second she had brought out her pendulum. She had put him under weeks beforehand, making sure that she had layered his mind with so many commands, triggers and post-hypnotic suggestions that there would be no way he could ever break her hold.

To say that Mabel wanted to have her fun with her new harem was a literal understatement. The urge to rip their clothes off and play with her mesmerized toys was overwhelming. Still she had enough restraint to hold herself back, there would be more than enough time to play with her new toys, once they had been programmed properly.

An entire week was spent getting all of them ready for almost any and every situation she could possibly imagine, giving her love slaves all sorts of scenarios and post-hypnotic triggers, making sure that they could please both her and each other whenever she was in the mood. Whenever any of them came home from work or classes, she would have them strip naked and sit in the living room, pleasuring themselves on either their couch or the easy chair as they programmed themselves. Mabel delighted in coming home to see one or more of her friends with headphones on and staring blankly ahead at nothing while they repeated their programming.

Sometimes they would even stand at attention in front of her, hand gripped firmly around an erection or knuckle-deep inside slickness as they would tell her exactly what they would pleasure their mistress. She could barely contain herself watching her friends, her own digits slipping into her dripping slit as they mindlessly repeated her every command.

And on the first weekend of the new month, she decided, it was time to act out her first fantasy...

* * *

Grenda trudged into her room, absolutely exhausted from spending the day working out at the town's gym. Tossing her gym bag into the corner, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed and gave a heavy groan of relief.

"You know what?" she spoke aloud "I don't think I'm doing anything else today. I'm just going to lay here and pretend that I don't exist."

The ringing phone coming from her bag was equivalent to nails on a chalkboard, another deep groan echoing throughout the room as she struggled to rise from her comfy spot. "Ugh, alright alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses." she grumbled, pulling the phone from between used towels and swimwear. "Hello? What do you want?"

"Hello, is grenda the handywoman available?"

Something in her mind twinged at the phrase, the voice was familiar, but the more she tried to think about it...

Her eyes glazed over, mind growing fuzzy and empty, the phone never wavering from its place against her ear. A blank smile began to grow along her face after a few seconds, glassy eyes staring ahead at nothing as she found her voice. "This is grenda the handywoman, how may I serve you, Mistress?"

"Oh good, I seem to be having some trouble with my toy. Would you be a good girl and come help me?"

"Of course, Mistress."

The call finished, Grenda tossed the phone onto the bed and began to strip off her tight gym clothes. Months of exercise and 'fashion coaching' from the other girls had allowed the Amazon to develop into a curvy bombshell with melon-sized breasts, thick arms and thighs that were all smooth to the touch. The muscle and fat she had developed throughout the years had gone to all the right places, making the woman a voluptuous wet dream.

Moving to her closet she pulled out a piece of fetish lingerie, a denim-print apron, an outfit made to look like a handyman's overalls. As she pulled the lingerie over her body in a dreamy haze, it became all too clear that the outfit was far too small for her, the bottom hem barely able to cover her shaven pussy. The top of her pubic hair, shaven into an arrow, danced up and down from behind the fabric and her large thick bottom hung from underneath the bottom hem like an upside-down muffin. Her massive breasts pushed against the top of the costume, her fat nipples and large areola peeking out from the top hem.

Now dressed as a fetish dream, the mesmerized woman made her way out the door and across the hall to her neighbor's room, Grenda pulled against her nipples slightly to stimulate herself before knocking on the door three times. Mabel revealed herself to her brainwashed pawn, wearing her own lingerie piece. The transparent white gown did nothing to hide her double-D breasts, her pierced nipples and golden areola covers poking out the sides, the golden bars linked by a thin matching chain. Her hair done up, the elaborate tattoo on her right side on display and a golden armlet on her left, she resembled a goddess made flesh.

"Oh good, you're just in time." Mabel pressed herself against her friend, mashing her breasts against the front of Grenda's skimpy costume. "Come inside, he's right over here."

Dipper sat along his Mistress' bed, completely naked with his member flaccid, eyes completely glazed over and a trickle of drool dripping onto his stomach. His long hair had been brushed forward to cover his birthmark, a trio of hickeys decorating his neck, a soft mark of lipstick gracing one of his nipples.

"You see, I was playing with my doll" Mabel led her friend over, running her fingers through her puppet's hair once she reached the bedside. "and, I don't know, he just seemed to stop responding. I didn't know what to do, so I knew you were the first one to call!"

Grenda gave the tattooed dom a quick nod, licking her lips in anticipation. "Don't worry, Mistress, i'll be sure to get your sex slave back to speed." She immediately wasted no time in climbing onto the bed, fixing her victim with a hungry look. The already-small costume she was wearing began to rise up against her, pushing her breasts further outwards and riding up to expose even more of her generous buttocks. Mabel couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at the sight, her fingers sneaking to push past the cloth of her gown and into her dripping quim, Grenda's own hand reaching out to grip his waiting member.

The reaction was almost immediate, Dipper's body jerking slightly as Grenda rolled her thumb around the head of his erection. "Mmm, he seems to have a good reaction." she mused as his cock began to rise. "I've seen this before, all he needs is a good titjob and he'll be as good as new." She wasted no time in unbuttoning the top of her lingerie, her massive mounds spilling free from their tight confines, gasping in pleasure as she pulled tightly at the erect nipples. Leaning forward to lick at Dipper's unkissed nipple, Grenda began to rub his cock in-between the softness of her tits, the mindless sextoy couldn't help but break his silence to moan in sheer pleasure at how warm and soft it felt in-between the Amazon's assets.

It took only a few minutes for him to blow his load, splattering the gap in-between with hot white fluid, his empty eyes wide and locked onto the ceiling as she held him in her massive arms. Pulling herself away, Grenda licked her lips as she felt his member slip from between her. She looked to her Mistress, who had spend the time watching them pleasuring herself and staining the bottom of her chair with her juices. "Mmm, that should just about do it, Mistress." she let a finger slip inbetween the cocktail of sweat, flesh and titjuice to collect a large dollop along the edge. Bringing the load of cum to her lips, she savored his taste, letting it coat the outside of her thick lips.

"Oh, is that so?" Mabel rose to play with her pet, taking Dipper's chin with her index finger and bringing him to look her in the eye. "Is that right, dipper? Did she 'fix' you?"

"yes, mistress" Dipper replied, his empty stare bringing a dark grin to his Mistress' face. "this slave lives to pleasure you and your sex slaves."

"Mmm, good boy." Mabel leaned down to kiss her brother, licking her lips as she pulled away to turn her attention back to the half-dressed puppet standing at attention. "Now then, grenda, you've done well for your Mistress, haven't you?"

"Yes, Mistress, I live only to-"

The brunette couldn't help but cut her friend-turned-fuckpuppet off, giving her a look of mirth. "I do believe its time for me to pay you, isn't it?"

Grenda's eyes snapped wide, gaze turning cloudy as another one of Mabel's triggers went off. "Payment. Yes." she wasted no time in pulling the rest of her costume off, exposing her thickness to both mistress and slave. Leaning over onto the bed to present herself, she pulled her thick thighs aside to expose her own dripping snatch. "I am ready to be paid, Mistress."

"Good girl" Mabel turned to her brother, snapping her fingers and watching with delight as he rose from his spot on the bed, member instantly growing rigid. "Dipper, would you be a good brother and pay her for me?"

"Yes, Mistress, I live to serve."

It wasn't that Mabel Pines was a bad person.  
No, far from it; she simply loved to indulge in her imagination.

 **To be continued**


	2. Caramel Candy

Candy Chiu couldn't help but whistle a cheery tune as she skipped into the kitchen, throwing open the refrigerator and dipping her face into the cool environment in attempts to find something to sate the growling in her stomach. Pushing aside random plates of leftovers and unopened product, the chinese beauty frowning as the various foods did nothing to sate the growling in her stomach. She let out a soft whine, her tongue dance in-between lush pink lips and rolling her hips in thought. "C'mon, isn't there anything left for me to snack on? I just wanna find something to sink my teeth into~"

Her eyes settled onto a plate of homemade caramel, pulling a single piece from underneath the plastic wrap and admiring the soft feel of hard brown sugar between her fingers. "Mabel's homemade candies…" she mused, rotating the candy "I really should not, but she is not here and I'm sooo hungry. Maybe I will sneak just a little snaaa~" Her eyes began to unfocus as something deep in the back of her mind began to trigger, pulling her lithe body from the icebox and popping the treat into her mouth. Letting the caramel melt along her roof of her mouth, a small trickle of drool trickled from the corner of her lips and down her tank top.

"I totally took some of Mabel's personal candy." She droned, bringing a hand up along her side, fingers dragging along her bare midriff and hooking onto the bottom of her top. "It's my job to repay her with an equally delicious piece of candy." Pulling the clothing over her head and revealing her itty-bitty titties to the world, Candy pulled the plate of candies from their hiding place, bringing a caramel out from its place underneath the plastic and rubbing hard sugar against her areola. "I have to make sure that she has the perfect treat to enjoy tonight." The Asian walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, plastic wrap fluttering to the floor as she continued to press candy into her topless body.

* * *

"Girls, I'm home!" Mabel Pines threw open the front door, calling out to her friends as she threw her backpack to the corner. "Where is everyone?" The short-haired beauty walked along the hallway, heading towards the living room in search of her friends. Standing in the doorway, she looked in at the millionairess of the group sitting on the plush easy chair and staring at the television. "Oh, there you are, Pacifica. Have you seen any of the others?"

Pacifica Northwest could do nothing but sit and stare at the endless spirals on the tube, full lips capped over a thick red ball gag and sucking against the thickness of the sex toy. All the blonde toy could do response was to groan against her hard plastic gag, shifting against thick leather of her bondage while grinding her panty-covered crotch against the vibrating dildo that was installed in the cushion of her personal brainwashing throne. Moisture dripped down the cushion and onto the polished hardwood floor, cum running down and pooling at her feet as C-sized tits strained against tight rope bondage.

"Oh right, I suppose you haven't, huh?" Mabel teased, letting her fingernail drag across sleek sweat-stained skin. "I guess that you haven't finished your programming for the afternoon, have you?" Sticking her finger between her lips and savoring the taste of arousal, the woman couldn't help but give her friend's chest a less-than-gentle squeeze, enjoying the way that Pacifica groaned behind her ball gag. "I guess I'll get something to snack on and when I come back, I'll be sure to test that new programming of yours, cutie."

Pacifica could do nothing except gush in her seat, shuddering as she came for the twentieth time, drool splattering and creeping down the crevice of her sizable tits. Her blue eyes were filled with endlessly swirling spirals, locked onto the fluorescent glow of the old tube TV in the center of the living room. The jukebox headphones overtop her ears kept feeding the rich girl with white noise laced with subliminal messages, filling her weakened mind with numerous amounts of programming that Mabel was eager to indulge in.

Leaving her friend to her fate of becoming a brainwashed pleasure puppet, the Mistress of the house strolled off to the kitchen, taking to the refrigerator and searching for something that could sate the growling in her stomach. "There's gotta be something that'll keep me going for the next few hours… Pacifica's got a sex drive that almost puts mine to shame…" She pushed aside plates of leftovers to see a single piece of caramel sitting between the plastic bars of the icebox shelf, pulling the treat out and regarding it with a look of intrigue. "What's this? Someone's been picking at my homemade candy pile. I wonder, just who took my private treats for themselves?"

Mabel casually sauntered up the stairs, following the trail of wrappers that littered the floor and working her way towards the bedrooms. Pushing open the door to Candy's room, she looked at her friend laying on the bed, her body covered with a thin layer of caramel. "Well well, what have we here? Someone couldn't resist having a taste of my sweets, could they?" The female Pines Twin looked to her side, tapping the bucket of candy paste sitting at her bedside.

"I was not able to resist tasting your delectable confections, Mistress." The asian droned, her breasts shining in the low light of her bedroom. "Please allow this sex slave to replace your precious candies with this erotic offering." She brought her fingers to her glistening tits, pulling around fat dark areola and tugging at aching sugar-coated nipples.

"Well now, how can I resist an offer like that?" Pink lips dipped down to lick a small helping of candy coating from Candy's candy-coated neck. "After all, I'm sure that you'll last me all night, at least until Paz is done with this week's programming. You'll be good to the last lick for me, won't you?" Mabel dragged her tongue down the mindless girl's body, collecting a liberal amount of caramel gel as she worked her way down Candy's stomach and stopping at her torso. Kissing around her waist and nipping around her thighs, she gave her sexpet a long languid lick at her shaven slit, Mabel voicing her delight at the way her friend's juices seemed to collect around her tongue. All Candy could do underneath her Mistress' embrace was to voice her pleasure at the way her tongue danced around the Asisn's sensitive clit, sucking firmly and drawing soft mewls from between swollen pink lips. Licking cum and candy clean from her face and fingers, Mabel cooed at her friend, she lay nuzzling at the smooth flesh between soft shaven legs.


End file.
